New Fan Fic
by Kathy2k9
Summary: This is set after the BWABB . It's just about what life is now like for the crew after the events of the BWABB , and Fry and Leela are closer than ever . She started to give him a chance , but as they start getting closer something always interfears .
1. Chapter 1

The old boring days where back . Just sitting around the Planet Express giving out orders , repairing the ship then being sent out to do a delivery . Only a few things had changed . After the horrible incident between Amy and Zapp , Kiff then gave into Amy's plead and gave her another chance .

Professor and Wernstrom went back to their usual bickering and fighting over who's better than each other . Bender was still the leader of the league of robots but was keeping it a secret , and Hermes did his usual boring meetings . But For Fry and Leela things had changed a lot .

After coming home the two never really spoke to one another that much . After Leela losing Lars and Fry losing Coleen , they both sort of went through the same thing . Fry once again started his usual nagging at Leela for a date , and as usual she rejected him , or end up saying " Maybe another time Fry " . But for a while Leela just wanted to take it steadily and see how things turned out .

Even though they still hadn't gone out for a date . For some reason Fry felt as if he was more closer to Leela than he had ever been before . They spoke to each other more , went out for lunch most days , Leela was actually starting to get used to Fry's company .

But all she had to do was wait and see what the future holds . But as usual the morning started off with Leela's alarm being set off at 9am . Leela's eye flickered open , and she looked around her room . " God the days couldn't get anymore boring " she said to herself . Leela then sat up from her bed and stretched .

Then Got up and stroked Nibbler who was curled up at the end of her bed . She then headed up to her window and pulled the curtains open , which revealed a beautiful sunlight through the window . Just seeing the sunlight shine in the morning made Leela quite happy . But Leela then went on to do her usual morning procedures .

She got dressed into her usual daytime outfit . Tied her long purple hair in its usual ponytail , and a little bit of makeup on which made Leela feel great . After that she head off out the door to work . Leela headed down along the busy street to a local cafe . she went is as usual and took a seat .

" Hey Leela " a voice from behind her said . Leela then turned her head and their was Fry standing their smiling down at Leela . " Hey Fry " Leela replied with a smile . Fry then sat down at looked at Leela who was sitting facing him smiling . " So , how are you this morning ? " Fry asked her nicely .

Leela then gave a shrug , " Oh , I'm alright , what about you ? " Leela replied . " Great , now that I've seen you " Fry said and smiled at Leela . An awkward silence then came among the 2 as they sat in the cafe . " Do you want a coffee? " Fry asked Leela breaking up the silence . " Sure " Leela replied with a smile , " OK , I'll be right back " Fry said then headed up to the counter .

" Professor , this is really silly you know yourself you invention isn't going to win against Wernstroms " Hermes said to the Professor who was sitting trying to fix his new invention in his lab . " I have to " the Professor replied , " If I let Wernstrom win the competition I'm ruined and humiliated , and I can't let that happen " .

Hermes then shook his head and folded his arms, " Well , what does this machine actually do " Hermes asked the Professor . " Well , that's the problem I don't know what it does but I soon will , now off you go I have to figure out what it does " . Hermes then shook his head then headed out the lab leaving the Professor to get on with his silly invention .


	2. Chapter 2

The whole crew couldn't help but stare at the Professors odd looking machine that he had built . All it was , was a large metallic box , with 3 pipes circling it , and a small screen with a few buttons , and a lever to control it . Amy , Leela , Fry and Bender stood there speechless examining the machine . They couldn't help but stare at it , because it was the most unusual machine that the Professor ever built . They had never seen anything like it before . " Uh , Professor what is this ? " Leela asked interupting the awkward silence among the crew .

" Well , it has something to do with time travel " The Professor replied fixing his glasses ." What " Leela said screwing up her face . The Professor then rolled his eyes then grabbed a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the sweat off his head , then shuffled along to the counter in front of him and picked up an apple and placed it on a table in front of the crew .

" Now , Look what it does to this apple when I press this button " . The Professor then started fiddling around with the controls , pressing buttons which came with a little beeping noises as he pushed them . He then grabbed the lever and pulled it down in front of his hard . The machine then started vibrating , and then Shawn a light onto the apple , making the whole crew gasp as they watched the apple disappear into thin air .

" Hey , where'd it go ? " Fry asked confused . " It was sent forward in time " The Professor replied . " Yeah , right Professor , out of all the machine's you've built this is the dumbest " Bender shouted , " Come on , let's go before he wastes more of our time " Bender said again then started to head out the room with Fry , Amy and Leela following . " No wait " The Professor shouted waving his arms in the air .

But as the Professor ran after him , he tripped up and the lever of the machine was pulled downwards . A Vibrating noise then came from the machine , which then caught the crews attention again . The machine then let out a light which Shawn in front of Leela . Then within a few seconds a huge flash came making Leela disappear into thin air, leaving nothing left but a few ashes on the ground , the crew then just stood there not believing what they just saw .

All Leela could see was darkness . Not a sound could be heard . But she knew she was somewhere . She could feel her body against the cold floor and could feel a headache coming on . Then in the distance she could hear a mumbling noise , and a small light . Leela then could feel her self shiver , and was too scared to open her eye , as she feared what she would see and where she was .

As she lay the sound got louder and louder , and turned into the sound of Amy's voice . " Leela " Amy screamed . " Leela , are you alright ? " she screamed again . Leela then could feel Amy's warm hands on her arm , and then could feel her self being shook gently by Amy . " Leela , oh my god , wake up Please! " Amy cried . At last Leela let out a groan which immediately surprised Amy . Leela then slowly opened her eye and found Amy before her with tears in her eyes . " Oh my god Leela , are you alright ? " Amy said again .But Leela ignored her and tried to push herself up from the floor . Amy then grabbed Leela's arm and led her over to a nearby chair to rest . " Leela , say something " .

Leela then lifted her head slightly and looked at Amy who had worry in her eyes . Leela just felt so tired , she felt as if she hadn't slept in days . she felt as if someone was bashing her brain in with a brick . As Leela sat on the chair trying to rest , Amy looked at her arms and her hair . Part of Leela's hair was burnt , and her Tank top was covered in black burns .

" Leela , what happened " Amy asked her interrupting the silence among them . " I Just came in and found you lying on the floor " . " Aw , it was the Professors stupid machine he built , something happened and all I cam remember is just seeing this huge flash in my eye , then disappearing into darkness " . Amy then screwed up her face as to what Leela had just said . " What machine is this ? " Amy asked . " That stupid machine he built for that competition thing " Leela replied then jumped off the chair and grabbed a damp cloth and started to dry off her face . But for some reason Amy had no idea what Leela was talking about . Amy just stood trying to think .

What machine had the Professor built? , what competition was she talking about ? . As Amy stood thinking , Leela then finished drying the sweat away from her face , then threw the damp cloth to the side , and looked around the room . Things had changed alot . The Professor Lab had no inventions . The room had been gutted from all the silly little tools , and the floor was stripped off , and a carpet red carpet put in place . All that lay in the room was a dining table and chairs , and a small fridge in the corner .

Leela narrowed her eye and looked over at Amy . Amy had certainly changed over the last few minutes . Her hair had grown a bit longer , and was just hanging down straight over her shoulders , with a light fringe in front of her face . Her clothes had certainly changes as well , instead of the usual pink suit she wore . She had on a plain white short sleeved top , with the usual pink trousers , but with a pair of flat black sandals ." Amy you have certainly changed over the last 5 minutes " .

Amy who had just come out of day dreaming looked over at Leela who was leaning against the door looking over at her . " What do you mean ? I've been dressed like this all day " Amy replied . Leela then just gave a slight shrug , " Well your usually wearing your pink sweat suit , and your hair has certainly grown as well " .Amy then scowled at Leela and folded her arms .

" Leela , I haven't worn that suit in years , and I decided to grow my hair out for a change , I didn't really like it when it was short , I wanted a change , anyway I guess your attitude hasn't changed in the last 5 minutes " .Leela once again gave Amy another nasty look but this time she didn't reply to Amy's comment because she knew it would start another usual girlie argument . " So , where is everybody ? " Leela asked Amy who was standing the other way sulking . Amy then rolled her eyes and slowly turned round to face Leela .

" I've told you a million times , Bender's away out drinking , Hermes is away with the Professor on some science tour thing , and I thought you and Fry weren't coming back from your holiday till Wednesday " .After Amy said those last few words Leela slowly turned her head , and looked at her totally confused . " Uh , What Holiday ?" she asked .

" Oh , come on Leela I'm not in the mood for this , you and Fry said you weren't coming back from your beach holiday till Wednesday " . " Amy , what are you talking about ? , I haven't ever been on holiday with Fry , or even agreed to go on holiday with Fry " . Amy by now was just fed up with Leela . Leela had never behaved like this before , and for some reason Amy knew she had changed . " Look , Leela I'm not in the mood or this , come on let's go and get you cleaned up " . Amy then grabbed Leela by the arm and led her out the room .


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh my God , where's Leela ? " Fry screamed and he knelt down to the ashes which lay on the floor . " Now , now calm down Fry " Amy replied softly and placed her hand gently in Fry's shoulder . " Calm down , calm down Leela has just been blasted into ashes and your asking me to calm down " . " Look , Fry just sit down , the Professor is away to get some tools to fix the machine , it'll be alright " .

Amy then pulled a chair over to Fry and sat him down and looked at him . She could see right off that he was upset . His head was in his hands , and tears were beginning to form in his eyes . Amy then couldn't help but comfort him .

" Look , Fry she's fine I bet , the Professor will get her back? Don't worry " . " Yeah , but you Don't understand Amy , me and Leela were... well , kinda' getting close , she still rejected me for a date , but I knew that she was just starting to give me a chance , and every time I get close to her something always goes wrong and ruins it " .

Fry then got up from his chair and just stared at the machine that stood before him . He then let out a strong sigh and let his head tilt forward . " Where do you think she is Amy ? " Fry said breaking up the silence among them . " I don't know Fry " Amy replied with a shrug . " But look Fry just wait and see what happens " .

For some reason Leela knew something had changed . Everything around her had changed . The Professors Lab was changed and transferred into a dining room . The Planet Express TV area was transferred into the kitchen , and the most shocking thing of all . Dr Zoidberg had turned RICH .He had his own Futuristic house , and his own butler .

Leela would never had imagined that Dr Zoidberg would become wealthy . But Leela by now was starting to feel scared and lonely . Amy just acted as if nothing had happened to her .Leela had to get her cut short , and change her clothes thanks to what the machine had done to her . She had a few burns on her arms , and a scar on her face thanks to the machine . Everyone was gone . Fry had left , the Professor and Hermes was gone and so was Bender . All this just made Leela so angry .But what made Leela angry the most was that Amy just didn't care about Leela .

They sat in their local cafe having a cup of coffee , with Leela sitting staring at Amy who was sitting sipping her coffee and reading a magazine , and taking no notice of Leela ." You are so stuck Amy " . Amy slowly then lifted her head over the top of her magazine , and looked at Leela who was sitting scowling at her . " what did you say ? " Amy asked quietly . " I said you are just so stuck up , you just sit their as if nothings happened " .Amy then narrowed her eyebrows and lowered her magazine . " What do you mean I'm so stuck up ? , Look who's talking " Amy replied angrily .

Leela then smiled and laughed sarcastically at Amy , who was starting to get angrier by the minute . " Look , Amy you just sit their as if nothings happened to me , and about an hour ago I was Zapped by the Professors stupid machine " . " I wake up and everythings changed , the Professor is gone , Hermes is gone , everyone had changed even you , and no one actually cares what has happened to me " .

Leela by now had Amy's full attention . Amy just sat their blinking at Leela knowing it wasn't the real Leela she knew . " Leela , you have changed a lot , I don't understand why you are here ? , your meant to be on holiday with Fry , I just came in and found you lying on the floor unconscious , and then all of a sudden you start acting weirdly " . " Amy , I have never agreed to go on a date with Fry , or even a holiday , I have no idea what you are talking about ? " Leela replied to Amy who by now was just as scared , and feeling weird as Leela .

" Leela , your sounding as if you Don't love Fry anymore , god your his fiance , and your just acting as if he's just some kind of stranger " . Leela eye then widened as to what Amy had just said . In all her life she had never heard Amy say something like this before . " Amy what the hell are you talking about ? , I'm not engaged to Fry " . Once Leela stopped talking she looked at Amy's face, who had just looked as if she had seen a ghost . In all her life she had never seen Leela act like this before . " Stay here Leela I'll be back in a minute " Amy then grabbed her bag and magazine and ran out the cafe leaving Leela at the cafe .


End file.
